As Long as You're Happy
by nyc.hope
Summary: He was Takeru Takaishi, the blonde haired, blue eyed, quiet young man who seemed to no longer have any time for his old friends. He was but a distant memory, a subject for conversation that would quickly be hushed whenever those who were closest to him came near. He was forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

As Long as They're Happy

He woke up beaten and bruised from his latest endeavor in the digiworld, not surprised at all to see an empty cave before him. After all, he's been doing this for the last 5 years, 5 long years of trying to maintain the balance between the two worlds steady. 5 long years of back breaking labor. 5 long years of pain and dedication. 5 long years of loneliness.

~~~It wasn't always like this, there were better days full of laughter and adventure, but those days were long gone. However he couldn't complain at all, after all, he chose his own fate. All those years ago when Gennai had asked for him to visit privately, he knew the sacrifices he had to make to keep the ones he loved safe. He was warned that there was no reward, no recognition, and no going back once he agreed to this task. Being the person he was, he couldn't refuse. The embodiment of Hope had to accept, knowing that he was the only one who could completely seal off the dark power resonating through the digiworld. He was Takeru Takaishi, the blonde haired, blue eyed, quiet young man who seemed to no longer have any time for his old friends. He was but a distant memory, a subject for conversation that would quickly be hushed whenever those who were closest to him came near. He was forgotten.~~~

He finally got up and decided not to sulk about in his loneliness but to rather be productive like always. It's been a while since he thought of the old days and he was determined not to remind himself of how easy saving the world was back then. He continued reminiscing when out of nowhere his D-terminal made a sound. A sound he hadn't heard in a long time. It was the simple 'beep' of an email.


	2. Chapter 2

_**5 years ago**_

"Oh Takeru, nice of you to stop by" said a small old man, a wise old man known best as Gennai.

"Yeah, sorry I'm a bit late. What did you need me for?" Takeru walking into the small home of Gennai asked this hoping to know why only he was called and not the others.

"Takeru, the bearer of hope, I've asked you to come knowing that you were the only one who would agree to this." whispered the disgruntled old man. "Do you remember the dark ocean?"

Memories began to flood Takeru's mind, that time when Hikari was dragged in by an unkown force, by an unkown evil. "Gennai, please don't tell me that they're after Kari again." pleaded Takeru. "I thought that the gate to that world was closed either way. Wasn't it?"

"Takeru, you see, when your digidestined threw Daemon into that dark land, something unexpected happened. Not even Azulongmon or I could have foreseen this happening. Takeru... Daemon is destroying the dark ocean."

"Wait, but isn't that a good thing? I thought that the dark ocean was the problem to begin with." Exclaimed the confused Takeru.

"Takeru... Let me tell you a story, a story about the origins of the digital world..."

~~~ The beginning of times was cold and desolate. There was nothing but a barren terrain as far as the eye could see. This land was earth. As nature began to do its work, creating and destroying, creating and destroying, creating and destroying, there were two places where mother nature had no power. The lands tainted with darkness and light. Mother nature knew that those two lands held the earth together, without them, the negative and positive energies would fall into disarray, leaving the world in chaos. Knowing this, mother nature created the Guardian spirits; those spirits were of courage, friendship, love, sincerity, knowledge, reliability, light and hope. These guardian spirits were overseers over the two worlds of darkness and of light. However, many eons later, when the guardian spirits finally passed, they were split and combined into new spirits, more specifically those of courage and friendship, love and sincerity, and knowledge and reliability. After a while, all was good in the worlds but they too eventually passed. The only two to remain in the world were hope and light.

This was when the trouble began. Because the guardian spirits were in charge of maintaining the balance between the two worlds, without them powers of darkness and light swayed. For a while, hope and light were keeping the order of the worlds, but soon after, an incarnation of darkness was formed. This pure darkness was powerful, so powerful that hope and light could not maintain the balance themselves. Darkness being the polar opposite of light had devastating effects on the pure Light spirit. Light was soon diminished to only a shell of her former self and lost all will to help the worlds. Hope, seeing this, decided that he had no choice but to take it upon himself to handle the darkness. Hope and Darkness waged war for centuries, a continuous battle with no rest for the first one to relent would be vanquished. Keeping the darkness at bay, Hope allowed Light to regain her former self so that she may finally put an end to this. Light... Light saw the battle and could not think of any way to help Hope, this was until the spirit of mother nature called out to her. Knowing what she must do, Light summoned a new spirit, one of kindness. This kindness would consume the darkness and keep it in himself, keeping it at bay, until every guardian spirit had successfully manifested itself into new incarnations. Soon after Darkness, along with Kindness its vessel, was banished into the dark realm and was sealed until the guardian spirits were to return.~~~

"Is the land of light the digiworld?" asked Takeru. "Wait, the incarnations of the spirits... THEY'RE US."

"Yes Takeru. I know this is a lot to take in but heed my words, if nothing is done about the evil in the dark ocean, all worlds will collapse."

"The kindness that sacrificed himself to consume darkness... He's Ken isn't he?"

"Yes Takeru, i believe you understand why all the events prior to this happened."

"Ken... But he doesn't have the evil in him anymore! We destroyed the darkness in his heart!" exclaimed Takeru. "Doesn't that mean that there should be no more darkness left?"

"You fail to understand this Takeru. You digidestined did not destroy the darkness, but rather set it free, set it free in a shell of its former self, set it free as Daemon."

"I.. I understand Gennai... But what can i do to fix this? I'm only 14 years old..." sighed a somber Takeru. "I know that I'm hope, but right now all i feel is despair. We all fought against Daemon before, but he was too powerful. The only reason we could seal him into the dark ocean was sheer luck. How could i go against him by myself?"

"You won't be by yourself Takeru" smiled the old man. "You'll be with the spirit of Hope himself. His spirit is with you. His spirit is in you. Takeru, You are hope."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Realization**_

*Back to the present*

Takeru just stared at it. It continued. The familiar beeping sound that resonated through the walls of the cave.

"Kari?" whispered Takeru. "No that's just stupid ill forget about it... PATAMON! You ready to go?" smiled Takeru.

Through all his pains and struggles there was at least someone who was always there for him. His dear partner, patamon.

"Yeah Takeru! Im ready!" giggled the squishy flying digimon. "Hey aren't you gonna read that T.K? They miss you you know." said Patamon.

"I know Patamon, i just can't drag them into this. I swore to handle this myself. Besides they're all busy going on with their lives" whispered Takeru.

...

"He didn't even open the message" sighed Hikari. "It's like he doesnt even want to talk to us anymore... Miyako, do you think he left because of me?" she asked glumly.

"KARI! Don't ever think that. He's just a jerk for leaving you behind. For leaving US behind. He left us all you know, when he moved out of his mom's house and just left, he doesn't even talk to Yamato anymore!" Yelled an exasperated Miyako.

A single tear ran down Hikari's cheek. "Come on Kari, i know it hurts but you can't dwell on this forever. Maybe you should talk to Daisuke about it?" said Miyako.

"I know i know Miyako. It's just that, we made a promise a long time ago. A promise that we swore we would never break. I know T.K and he wouldn't break it for no reason! He must have cut contact for a reason" cried Hikari.

"It's okay Kari, we all understand how you feel."

...

"Takeru! Care to join me for some tea?" came a familiar voice.

"No thanks Gennai, its that time of the month again haha." laughed Takeru.

"Alright then. Takeru. Remember to avoid contact with them at ALL costs. This is vital."

"Yeah yeah, I've been doing this for 5 years Gennai, i think i can handle my self." said a cheery Takeru

"Alright then. Be safe and keep your D-terminal with you at ALL times. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" laughed Takeru while saluting, mock joking the old man.

"Haha, you never fail to have an upbeat attitude. Good luck Takeru."

"Bye Gennai! See you soon!"

...

Today was the anniversary of the defeat of Malomyotismon and the digidestined all gathered at the Kamiya residence in Odaiba.

"Alright guys! Are you ready for the trip to Tokyo?!" screamed Daisuke. "Hey where's Kari?"

"She's with Tai right now. She's going separately with him." explained Koushiro

"AWWW C'MON" yelled a defeated Daisuke. "It's vacation and i STILL can't hang out with her."

Everyone laughed and was in a good mood. They prepared to go to the digital world to pick up their digimon and get ready for their road trip.

...

In the Forests of the Digital World, somewhere deep inside, sat patamon with gatomon.

"Patamon, i know that you're sad that T.K isn't with us anymore but you should still come! You're still part of the group you know." exclaimed gatomon.

"I know, but I'm not up for it today Gatomon. Maybe next time? i hang out with you guys enough here whenever you come!" said the flying digimon.

"Alright but you're gonna regret it Patamon!"

~~~ Patamon had been lying to the others for the past 5 years. He had to cover for his partner, he absolutely had to! Takeru had explained the situation to him in detail and Patamon tried convincing him to get the others involved but Takeru always refused saying that it was too dangerous. Although this was true, patamon worried that T.K was trying to do too much as always, not caring for his own well being.~~~

When the digidestined came to pick up the digimon, Patamon simply said hello and flew away. Everyone thought that he was just too sad to join them for the day, but little did they know that patamon had been hiding the secret of what happened to Takeru.

...

Takeru landed on his bottom with a thud.

"Jeez, its been 10 years and i still can't land properly" thought Takeru to himself. He had just soared out of his computer screen and landed in his room. "Well time to get patamon soon" thought T.K

Soon after, a plushy yellow digimon soared out of the computer screen.

"T.K! we have a problem" exclaimed patamon. "The others. Theyre coming to Tokyo to celebrate the anniversary of the defeat of Malomyotismon!"

"Shh shhh Pata, Tokyo is large, what are the odds that we'll see them?" laughed Takeru.

"T.K, remember what Gennai told you all those years ago? Fate will lead you to them again once again and they will end up getting involved too!" explain patamon.

"I worked too hard for them to find out Pata. The deed's almost done either way. Fate or no fate, I wont let them see me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Today's forecast shows clear skies whith temperatures going up to 32 degrees. We hope you do not over exert yourself for the risk of heat stroke today is very high. Thank you and that is all for channel 3 weather."

...

Takeru walked into the local cafe with his back pack in a sweater and sweat pants. Although the distance from his home to the cafe was short, he was still soaked in sweat by the time he reached it. "I'll have the usual please miss." smiled Takeru. "Sure thing sonny!" came a gentle motherly voice. Today was going to be a good, relaxing day. It had to be. He gets to come back home for a week once a month. He had to rest sometime. Walking out with his iced mocha latte, Takeru sat down on a bench in the local park and his thoughts raced around his head.

"I wonder if they still remember me... They're visiting Tokyo this week... Maybe this is my chance, maybe this is how it should be. Maybe this is...No... They can't see me, not like this. Not when everything is almost over. I can't possibly drag them into something like this" thought Takeru. Lost in thought, the blonde headed digidestined didn't notice a group of familiar people strolling through the park on the other side of the field.

...

"Miyako I'm going to go buy icecream! What flavor do you want?"

"I'll have strawberry Kari, thanks!"

"HEY KARI I WANT CHOCOLATE" yelled Daisuke

"I know i know Daisuke, we've been dating for a year, one would think i would know that by now" laughed Hikari

"KARI WAIT! I'll go with you!" smiled Daisuke while taking hold of her hand. "I'll buy this time"

Kari and Daisuke went to the ice cream parlor laughing leaving Ken, Miyako, and Cody in the park.

"Ken, i really have to pee. Do you happen to know where the bathroom is?" asked Cody.

"I'm not too sure Cody, sorry. How about we go look for it together?"

"Sure! Hey Miyako, find us a nice picnic spot will you?" And with that, they left.

"Wait! How about me?" sighed Miyako watching them run towards the opposite side of the park

...

Takeru was still lost in thought but came back to his senses when he felt a jabbing pain in both of his arms.

"Damnit! This week was supposed to be relaxing." Thought Takeru.

Taking off his sweater, Takeru took out the bandages in his back pack and began to treat himself with his rudimentary first aid skills. After he was done, he decided it was time to go back home and get ready for the trials that were to come after this week.

...

"Sigh... I wish they came back already, it's so hard finding a spot in this large fiel... Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" yelled out Miyako.

She had just walked into a stranger and was repeatedly apologizing, realizing that his arms were bandaged.

"It's okay, I'm fine" came a friendly voice. Miyako paused. She knew this voice, this familiar voice. The voice was so familiar that she just stopped and stared at him.

"T.K?"

...

Takeru looked up and saw Miyako. "Damn it" he muttered. He began to walk away not wanting a throbbing head ache to go along with the jabbing pain in both his arms.

"T.K? Takeru.. TAKERU" Yelled a furious Miyako.

She ran up towards him grabbed his arms and mistakenly ripped the thin bandages off of his arms.

"Takeru you better explain yourself! You just left us out of nowhere! You left patamon, the other digimon, the digidestined... YOU LEFT KARI YOU PIECE OF" She cut it there. Now with the bandages undone, she saw that his arms were not how they used to be at all. There were scars, long ugly scars reaching up from his wrists to his shoulders. Not just one scar, but many scars all around... They were everywhere.

"I, I d-don't understand. T.K I'm so sorry" She gasped while backing up.

"Miyako... Don't tell anyone that you saw me today. Please forget what just happened Miyako. I know it's hard to understand but I'll tell you this. I had to leave for a reason. I can't tell anyone the reason but if I ever get the opportunity to tell you guys what happened, i promise that i will. Please, just let me go and forget that this ever happened. Forget that you ran into me, that you yelled at me. Please Miyako, for me." Whispered Takeru. With that he quickly put on his sweater and left.

...

"Hey Miyako! We're gonna have the picnic on this bench?" piped up Daisuke. "Uhh, Miyako? Are you there?" said Daisuke waving his hand in front of her face.

"Miyako! What's wrong? You look so pale, you look like you've seen a ghost!" said Hikari.

"Yeah Miyako, sorry we left you by yourself. I guess I shouldn't have ran off with Ken like that haha." Laughed Cody.

"Hey Miyako, you don't look to good." Came a concerned voice. "Wanna go inside somewhere?" asked Ken.

Nothing they did could get a single reply out of Miyako's mouth. She was as quiet as death. After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke up.

"Guys... I saw... T-Takeru."

Everyone was silent. All of their faces had some level of shock, anger, disappointment, and sadness in them when they heard that name.

"Miyako, you need to go inside, maybe it's this darn heat that made you see stuff." Hikari tried explaining.

"Kari... No... I bumped into him right here. I... I yelled at him, grabbed him... I saw..." With that Miyako just stopped.

"You saw what?" exclaimed Daisuke. "Did T.J grow another eye or something?"

"DAISUKE LISTEN." came Miyako's firm voice. "I saw him... His arms, they were all taped up. It was an accident, I... I grabbed his arm and the bandages all came off... There were scars guys... Scars everywhere... He begged me not to tell you guys but... I just don't know, i had to tell you guys!" yelled Miyako.

"Well it sounds like he started to hang with the wrong group of people. It sounds like he's into drugs now, probably an addict. The description fits perfectly, piercing his own skin with syringes full of drugs... I knew this would happen, when he just disappeared out of nowhere!" Yelled Daisuke.

The rest of the group was silent.

"Well from now on, I say we forget about him forever and just move on with our lives like he did to us! I can't believe he would get into hard drugs... Damn it TP, I knew you were one troubled kid..."

Because of his anger, Daisuke failed to come to another, more reasonable, conclusion. Confidently sticking to his theory, everyone else followed suit whether they believed it or not. They all decided to move on. If they weren't worth Takeru's time, He wasn't worth theirs.

...

Takeru was breathing hard. He was sweating bullets. He was fatigued, tired, and thirsty. He was just outside of his home...

~~~ The sounds of sirens could be heard in the busy street as people gathered to see what was happening. It was a young man. A young blonde, who had collapsed outside of his apartment, most likely due to heat stroke. People were murmuring about how unfortunate this event was and how unlucky the poor guy was. Finally as the ambulance left, the crowd dispersed back into the busy streets of Tokyo.~~~

...

*BEEP* somewhere stuffed inside of her purse, her D-terminal beeped signaling a new email.

"TK?... Takeru..." grumbled the girl. She decided that the message wasn't important and that he wasn't worth any of the trouble so she deleted it out of spite. Soon after, she grabbed Daisuke's hand and caught up with everyone else as they continued to tour the streets of Tokyo.

~~~ 'The owner of this device had just collapsed and is being sent to the hospital. Because you were the last person to have emailed this person, we beg of you. Please, if possible, contact any family members or close friends to this person. His Drivers License identifies his name as Takeru Takaishi. Please, if you have any information of who he is or who he is related to, please contact the United Hospital of Tokyo, extension number 2332.' ~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Takeru walked out of the hospital almost on the verge of tears. He knew that his life was going to be hard, but he never expected it the be so painful. The doctors had notified him that every one of his contacts on his D-terminal had been informed about his condition. Takeru looked down at his D-Terminal. All the messages sent were left unopened by the others. Takeru felt miserable as he slowly walked out of the hospital. He gave the woman at the front desk a small paper bag filled with money, eighty thousand dollars for the four days he had spent unconscious in the hospital. Having no money or friends, Takeru walked towards his home with only one thing on his mind.

'At least Patamon will cheer me up.'

* * *

TK entered his small apartment hoping to see his partner, Patamon. To his disappointment, it seemed that Patamon had already left to the digital world without him. Knowing this, Takeru sunk deeper and deeper into his loneliness, basking in his sorrows. 'If only they knew' he thought. 'Then this would be so much easier, simpler... quicker.' With those thoughts in mind, Takeru fell into a deep sleep.

~~~ "Child of Hope, why do you do this to yourself?" came a deep broken voice.

"What do you mean?" Asked Takeru.

"Do you not remember how they had treated you? Do you not remember how much pain you went through because of them? Why do you still fight for them when they don't even care for you?" The voice asked. "Why are you helping the ones that have shunned you?"

"Because... They were all I had..." Came his quiet voice. "I may have never received any appreciation, but i don't need any. Just knowing that they were safe was good enough for me."

"You naive child." The voice said, steadily becoming angrier. "Do you know what they think of you? Do you even know what they say behind your back? How can you continue to care for them when they obviously don't give a damn about you?" The voice raged.

By this point, Takeru had tears in his eyes and as they were just about to fall he cried out silently. "As long as they're happy..." he replied. "As long as she's happy."~~~

* * *

~~~ "The land between the worlds" A majestic voice cried "It's been 5 long years, but our bondage is beginning to weaken."

"I feel it too Azulongmon" said a familiar voice. It was Gennai.

"Gennai, once i regain my energy I must send you back to the Digital World. Far too long has the Darkness taken advantage of our lenience. You must let the child know the truth." Said the Majestic dragon sorrowfully.

"Azulongmon... I know that it must be done, but once we go down that path, the risk of us losing everything is too much... Also when you send me back, you would be powerless to the darkness that had trapped us here. You would be stuck in here for an eternity!" Gennai cried.

"Gennai, it must be done. For the sake of the worlds we must make sacrifices. My only worry is for the child of Hope, he has by far suffered the most. I just pray that he does not break from learning that his 'work' was in vain." Said the solemn dragon.~~~

* * *

Takeru walked out of the undergrowth of the forest tired and dirty. It took him three days to travel from the Digi Port to Gennai's home and he was tired, but he knew that this was all necessary. He slowly walked to the bottom of the hill into a small cove, the cove where Gennai's small home was located.

Slowly making his way down into the cove, Takeru noticed something odd. There was no more water in the small cove that had once hidden Gennai's home from the rest of the Digital World. Feeling a sensation of dread and panic, he ran as fast as he could into the small house.

"Master, the child should be coming soon. He still has no idea what his true purpose in this is." cackled an evil voice.

Takeru peeked his head around the corner to see Gennai talking to a holographic image of something.

"Good, good, good." came a devastatingly macabre voice. "Once we have enough of the chosen one's blood, we can use it to resurrect my old body. I'll be back to my former self, I'll be back to being a GOD"

Gennai chuckled as he turned around. "Looks like our little guest has arrived a bit early" He said in a surprisingly evil voice. With those words, Gennai seemed to melt before Takeru's eyes, and before he knew it, he saw the true form of what 'Gennai' was... Devimon...

Takeru stood frozen, unable to comprehend what had just happened. His mind was processing what he had gone through, what he had gone through to supposedly 'save the worlds'. He had been lied to, betrayed.

"Come child of Hope, don't make this harder than it has to be." Cackled Devimon in his sinister voice. "Now, now child, don't even think about running." And with that Devimon lunged forward and grabbed Takeru.


	6. Chapter 6

He woke up in a daze, in the middle of a hot barren desert, thirsty and shaken. He tried walking but to no avail, he had lost too much blood.

"Patamon... Where are you? I need you..."

Right then, Takeru clutched his head in pain. It had felt like his head was about to explode, is veins pulsating and his eyes burning. His vision became foggy as the scenery transitioned from the barren desert to the sandy cove where Gennai's home once was.

"TAKERU!" screamed a tiny voice, obviously in a tremendous amount of pain. "TAKERU I NEED YOU!"

The torture continued as the tiny digimon began to sob.

"PATAMON" Takeru yelled. "PATAMON NO. WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STOP IT"

Takeru was frantic, he had to get there right now or his best friend would be gone.

'Haha seems that you have finally awaken child of Hope.' came a devilish voice.

'Your little friend here came as soon as we took you. He actually thought that we would listen to reason. HAH. Pathetic. Too bad you have no more friends than this runt of a digimon here.' drawled the voice as he repeatedly scraped the poor digimon with his long gruesome claws.

"STOP IT. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS."... Takeru was in tears, he was crying in hysterics as he was forced to watch his partner get tortured.

'You fool HAH!' Said the evil digimon. 'Hmm, i still feel a strand of Hope in you boy. HAHAH, you think that he'll be revived in primary village don't you?' he said slyly with a devilish smile slowly coming across his face. 'DEVIL'S HAND' he bellowed as he drove his hand inside the midsection of Patamon.

"NOO WHAT DID YOU DO! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS I SWEAR" Takeru cried.

As Takeru was crying, Devimon was laughing, waiting for the boy to realize the gravity of what had just happened... Patamon didn't turn into data, but rather just layed there, lifeless and unmoving.

'Boy, this runt will NEVER be returning to the digital world EVER AGAIN' Devimon laughed as he threw Patamon's lifeless body far into the ocean.

With that Takeru was sucked out of his vision back into reality, into the hot barren desert, thirsty and shaken.

* * *

...

"About time you woke up lad" came a gentle whisper.

Takeru woke up frantic with his head throbbing. Once he came to, he saw who the voice came from and his mind was overcome with rage.

"YOU I'LL KILL YOU" he cried as he tried attacking the old man, taking a hard fall as he tried getting up prematurely, his injuries still haunting his body.

"Takeru... You have been wronged in so many ways. Please give me a moment to explain to you what exactly had been going on these past five years." Said the somber old man.

"GET AWAY FROM ME. WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME. I'M ALWAYS THE ONE GOING THROUGH THE HARDSHIPS WHILE EVERYONE ELSE IS GOING ON WITH THEIR LIVES NORMALLY. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY NOW GO AWAY. I WON'T EVER FORGIVE ANY OF YOU. I'M DONE WITH THIS BULLSHIT FOREVER. LEAVE ME"

As those words of anger spewed furiously out of the devastated man's mouth, there was a loud rumble as a majestic voice filled the atmosphere. This was a voice originating from somewhere far far away. It was Azulongmon, the great dragon stuck in the land between the worlds.

"Takeru Takaishi. You have been wronged in many ways and for that, I am truly sorry. It was because of my greed that these tragedies have befallen you. I beg of you Takeru, give Gennai a moment to speak and explain as there is a lot that you have yet to understand."

"Gennai?... Gennai. Is that... really y-you?" asked the shaken young man.

"Takeru, it is true, I am Gennai alive and well." He replied in a sad tone. "Takeru, as you are well aware, the Gennai that you have been used by wasn't me, but was rather Devimon disguising himself in my Guardian's garb attempting to poison the Digital World."

"..."

"Takeru... Azulongmon and I have been watching over you from the land between the worlds, a purgatory of some sort where we were banished. We had discovered that Daemon was the temporary vessel of the ancient spirit of Darkness. Daemon, a mega digimon, was able to fend off most of you digidestined single handedly. That was when we realized that something was wrong..."

~~~_**5 years ago**_

"Azulongmon, Daemon shouldn't be this powerful... Do you think that he could possibly be... No, that's just foolish."

"Gennai. Do not be fooled. Although Daemon may have seemed to have his own agenda, I believe that he was being used by the Darkness, perhaps as a vessel for the sinister spirit. You see, half of the spirit of darkness was in the child of kindness but once the digidestined rid him of it, it ran free back home to be reunited with its other half."

"And you're saying that the other half had already taken over Daemon's body?... I understand. But this means that we have a problem much graver than the one already at hand."

"Yes Gennai, I believe so. Although this situation may seem hopeless, we still have key information to guide us. I believe that Daemon's body is too impure to realize the full potential of the spirit of the Darkness. With a little Hope, we may be able to stop this from progressing any further."

"Wait... Do you mean to... Y-you mean to use to child of Hope? Azulongmon, I know that your plan may be logically and reasonably sound, but one wrong move and Darkness can take over the child's body and his Hope would stand no chance against it..."

"There is one way we can do this Gennai. Can you recall for me the legends of the Digital World? The great war of Hope and Darkness. Hope only realized his true power and strength when the other spirits had failed him. He had no one else to rely on but himself and that was the pivotal moment when he had mustered up a colossal amount of hope. That hope was that the other spirits would return to their former glory to aid him in the battle against Darkness. But a peculiar thing happened. Instead of Hope's power bringing back the bearers of the other spirits, it instead empowered him with enough power to be able to seal Darkness. As you can see, when Hope had his loved ones in mind, nothing could have possibly stopped him from winning."

"Azulongmon, I know where you're going with this, but PLEASE think of the boy. He is still a child not ready for the hardships that he would have to endure."

"Gennai my old friend. For the good of the worlds we must do what has to be done. To prevent the Darkness from penetrating into the child's soul, we must isolate him from his loved ones, forcing them to shun him, to eventually despise him so that all the child would have left is a small glimmer of hope that all things could return to normal. That they could all return to the way it was before." ~~~

* * *

_Thanks for the support guys, it really gives me motivation to write this story! :) _

_This, being my first ever fanfic, is really difficult to write in a way where you guys can all enjoy it so any suggestions and criticism would be greatly appreciated ^.^_

_Also I've been facing a serious case of writer's block so if you guys would like to see something in this story you can let me know and I'll try my best to incorporate it! Au revoir guys :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Takeru, i know this must be hard on you..."_

_..._

The alarm clock rang and Kari woke up in cold sweat breathing heavily from the first nightmare that she's had in years. She had seen Takeru break down in hysterics in what seemed to be a barren desert. She couldn't really tell what had been going on, but she knew that in her dreams she couldn't sense any Hope coming from the 'Former Digi-Destined.'

"Hmph, this nightmare probably means nothing, either way, he's a total jerk" pouted Kari. "He probably just got what was coming to him, serves him right."

"You said something Kari?" gargled her older brother walking into her room, tooth brush in hand.

"It's nothing Tai! Just had a really weird dream last night."

"Hah, i bet it was about Davis" Joked the messy haired goofball.

"TAI! I told you, we broke up a while ago, for God's sake, STOP bringing it up!" yelled the frustrated Kari

"Jeez, i was only kidding Kari, you know I never meant to hurt your feelings." whimpered Tai with an obviously sarcastic puppy face.

"Oh Tai, what am I ever gonna do with you."

* * *

Takeru replayed the story over and over again in his head. It couldn't be true. Gennai had to be wrong. But he wasn't, somehow Takeru knew that he was right, and that hurt him the most.

"So... All of that was for nothing... I was tricked, played into working for the darkness so that everyone else could have a breather... I was told... I was told that this was so that everyone else could be kept safe... I did this knowing that they would hate me thinking that i left them because i hated them... I did all this so that you guys could test out some theory that if everyone i have ever cared about abandoned me, that i would suddenly become strong enough to seal the darkness forever? ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS?" screamed Takeru in anguish.

"Takeru... Do not think that this was all for nothing. Without you playing as the darkness' pawn, many lives would have been lost by now. You see, the darkness needs a body and the darkness knows that to return to his former power, he MUST use the blood of someone that was equally powerful. Although this would make him frighteningly powerful, it bought us time because your blood was too pure to taint right away... If someone else's blood was used, he would have probably returned by now, trying to take over the worlds." explained the old man.

"So what happens if this 'idea' of yours doesn't work... What will happen then? I already know that they have enough of my blood to begin resurrecting the Dark One's old body but i don't feel any different... You know what i feel like? Shit."

"Yes Takeru, we too are aware that they have enough of your blood to resurrect his body but theres one thing that they're missing. Let me recite to you an old prophecy that was passed down for generations."

'When the time has come for the worlds to collide,

there will be just one savior, keeping Hope alive.

He will stand strong, alone and faithful,

for the world he protects, from the grasp of all evil.

No judgement can be made, for the future so soon

for there are two paths, both of which evil consumes.

But one of those ways has a light at the end,

but the hero of Hope must fight and transcend

all of his feelings of despair and lost hope,

for his single tear can go and elope

with the blood of the hero, mixing with darkness

to enable the Dark One, to be able to harness

his body of old, comparable to gods

but without Hope's great tear, the Dark One is flawed.'

"Takeru. You see, your tears are the missing ingredient for reanimating the Dark One's old body. The good thing about this is that they do not yet know about this part of the prophecy so you are safe for now. The one problem we have is that they will soon discover that they haven't gotten everything they needed from you so Takeru... This is for your own good, as well as the good of the worlds. We must send you back, never to return to the digital world, for now it is too dangerous for you. Please Takeru, heed my words and do not go looking for trouble."

"Gennai... Azulongmon... I don't understand... I can fight them... I WILL FIGHT THEM. YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. HE TOOK PATAMON. I HAVE NO WHERE ELSE TO GO. GENNAI PLEASE DON'T DO THIS... please..."

"Takeru... We're sorry..."

"No WAIT. GEN-"

...

He landed with a thud in his bedroom floor, his head ringing. He looked at his computer screen trying to figure out what had just happened...

He could never go back to the Digital World ever again...

*BANG BANG*

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE TAKAISHI. GET OUT AND PAY ME MY MONEY YOU SCUM." yelled a deep threatening voice from outside his apartment door. "IF YOU DON'T COME OUT IN 10 SECONDS I'M BREAKING THIS DOOR DOWN."

It was his landlord, and again, Takeru was late with his rent. It was tough for Takeru, working three jobs while trying to 'save' the Digital World, but he some how managed to push on holding onto the small hope in his heart, the hope that everything was going to get better. But this time, he knew that it wasn't going to. It wasn't ever gonna get better. He was shunned by the other digidestined (his supposed 'best friends'), lost his closest friend and partner (patamon), and had been working towards a lie. A lie that said he must destroy his own life for the sake of others, so that they may all live happy lives while he suffers. He had given so much just to realize in the end, that he was used, that he was just a tool for some sadistic game played by the guardians of the digital world. Takeru was indeed a broken man.

"Mr. Kiyoshi..." said Takeru as he slowly opened his door. "I'm really sorry, but could you give me another week to get the money for the rent?" begged Takeru.

"NO. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU YOUNG MAN. ALWAYS GETTING INTO FIGHTS OUTSIDE LATE AT NIGHT, BRINGING THE WRONG TYPE OF PEOPLE INTO THE NEIGHBORHOOD. YOU DON'T THINK I SEE THOSE SCARS ON YOUR BODY YOU PUNK? I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH. YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE. NOW."

"Mr. Kiyoshi, please, let me expla-"

"NOW" bellowed the angry man as he threw a fist at Takeru's jaw.

For Takeru, it felt like a bag of bricks were smashed across his face. He heard a crack and knew that his jaw was probably broken. All he saw were stars and he resented the fact that Mr. Kiyoshi hadn't hit him harder leaving him unconscious, but rather left him with enough of his senses to feel the immense pain raging throughout his face.

With that punch, the large man thrashed Takeru's belongings and then left leaving Takeru on his back in immense pain.

* * *

His world was shattered. He had just been evicted, taking with him the few possessions that he owned: some clothes, a back pack, his d-terminal, and a small laptop. He made his way towards the park hoping to clear his mind of how messed up his life was. The only reason that he was even able to bear with his life was because he knew that it wasn't his fault. He was forced to this position and there was nothing he could do to refuse because it was all planned, planned without his knowledge of it. Oh how he wished he could return to his old life, with his friends, family, patamon, and even school. But now, he could never get all of that back all because he was 'chosen' to be the stupid bearer of Hope.

Hope.

Hope was something that he no longer held onto.


	8. Chapter 8

In the two weeks that have passed, Takeru had managed to find a job at a small motel back in Odaiba. He worked as a janitor and instead of pay, he asked to receive just some simple lodging and food, hoping to some how find a way to get his life back on track.

Takeru now cared for nothing, he cared for nothing but himself, his well being, his future. No matter how much he wanted to get back together with everyone, he couldn't do it. He knew that they would reject him. Although he thought those thoughts to himself, he knew that deep inside, he still cared for the ones that had abandoned him, the ones that have tricked him, the place that he was banished from.

* * *

"Guys, I need you all to meet up at my house tonight. Gennai just sent me an email and it seems that the Digiworld has found itself in another mess." said Koushiro. "It seems that Daemon is back, stronger than ever and he's starting to take over the Digital World."

"WHAT?!" said the group in unison.

"How could that happen? We trapped him in the dark ocean 5 years ago." Replied Ken. "It's not possible to get out of there without Ho-... I mean it's impossible for him to leave!"

There was an obviously awkward silence between everyone, knowing that Takeru was the only one that was able to break the barrier between the Dark Ocean and the real world.

"I bet T.J has something to do with this. That asshole! Ever since he ran away and got into drugs, we haven't had contact from Gennai in ages!" Yelled an obviously frustrated Daisuke. "Before you guys even try to defend him THINK ABOUT IT. He was the only one able to go into the Dark Ocean and comeback out of his own will. I think TK finally snapped and is trying to take over the Digi World with Daemon."

Tai rose from his seat to calm down the worked up Daisuke. "Daisuke... You may have a point. Takeru disappeared out of nowhere without a trace without even telling his mom or even Yamato! Some thing is up and I don't like it. Koushiro! Once we get to your house, we're going straight to the Digital World to sort this all out. I know that Takeru has something to do with this, and if it comes to the point where we have to take drastic measures... We have to take him out..."

Everybody mumbled in agreement to Tai's brief monologue and it was obvious that they all believed that Takeru was the source of all the problems.

"... I agree with Tai." Came a strong voice. "Takeru has been hiding too many secrets and if it comes to the point where... Forget it... I'm with Tai on this, Takeru will have to be taken out."

"Yamato... I know how tough this must be for you, but thank you for understanding how dire this situation is." Said Tai. "If Takeru is really behind all of this, we WILL stop him... No matter what it takes."

* * *

"GET YOUR ASS TO WORK KID. I GIVE YOU FREE HOUSING AND FOOD FOR WHAT? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SWEEP PROPERLY, LOOK AT ALL THIS DUST!" A booming voice coming from a large slobbish looking man yelled at Takeru.

"Sorry sir. I'll clean it up right away!" Whimpered Takeru. "Please just give me some more time, I can't be everywhere at once."

"YOU BETTER GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER OR YOU'RE OUTTA HERE"

...

Takeru sighed as he slumped into his stool in his tiny room.

'So my life has come to this.' he thought to himself. 'I'm basically a slave to this slob. Haha, why is it always me'

As Takeru was thinking to himself, he heard a small beeping sound coming from his back pack and a small glimmer of hope rose in his stomach. Now that he found out that there was no more reason for him to isolate himself from the others, he rushed to his back pack hoping it was one of them. Now he could make amends and explain to everyone what had been transpiring in the Digital World, all of the corruption that he was used as a pawn for. He could explain to them his struggles and ask for forgiveness from everyone.

Rummaging through his back pack he thought to himself, 'please let it be one of them. ANYONE. Hikari, Yamato, Iori, Tai... Hell, even Daisuke!' With his newfound hope if grabbed his D-terminal and quickly opened up the message trying to see who had sent it.

"TAI!" he said aloud.

He began to read the message with a smile on his face but as he read the first sentence, his face fell... It was too late, it was too late for him to make amends. It was too late for him to even attempt to go back to the life that he once had. It was too late for him to even beg for everyone's forgiveness. They hated him.

He re-read the message several times, hoping that he may have read it wrong. That they were playing some sick joke on them. But no, the words were direct and piercing. Those words shattered him.

_*Takeru, there's been trouble in the Digiworld and we all KNOW that you're behind it. You better stop what you're doing there because we're going there right now to stop you from trying to take over the Digiworld. Gennai told us that there was trouble in the Digiworld from Daemon. Daemon was supposed to be in the Dark Ocean, haha you thought we wouldn't know that you're the only one that could open the portal there? Takeru Takaishi, give up your sick plans because we're gonna stop you at ALL costs, and we mean it. All those years ago after you left without a trace, breaking the hearts of Yamato, your mother, Hikari... I wondered if I did the right thing kicking you out from the team, but now i know. I now know that i made the right choice kicking you out of the Digidestined, you don't even deserve to look at anyone anymore. You better think this through because we're all ready to take you down no matter what it takes. Watch out Takeru.*_

Takeru re-read the message again and again, but he felt that something was wrong with the message. He didn't know what felt so wrong but as he re-read it a final time, he found it. '_we're going there right now to stop you' _. They were going to the digiworld. They were running right into death itself, right into Daemon, right into the darkness that had possessed Daemon. No matter how badly they thought of him, Takeru had to go and save them. He had to go stop them from getting themselves killed. Takeru realized that no matter how much he told himself that he no longer cared for the others, he would always be holding a heavy burden in his heart, a burden to care for their well being no matter how much they hated him. He had to rescue them.

* * *

**_Hey guys, I've been getting a lot of new ideas for the story so I'll try to update as often as possible! :)_**

_**If there's any confusion of whats going on in the story, just ask and I'll explain it all to you guys as soon as possible. **_

_**Also thanks for the feed back guys! I'll try making this story as good as i could possibly make it. Cheers :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**5 years ago**_

"Takeru, you must leave everyone and everything that you know. You must isolate yourself from them so that they wouldn't be dragged into this mess. Takeru, are you ready to begin saving the worlds?" said Gennai.

"Yes I am" said the soft voice. "Gennai, there's only one problem. How am I gonna tell everyone? I can't just run away without letting anyone know. What would they think?"

"Do whatever you think is necessary, but make sure that they do NOT find out that this is related to the digital world. They will get suspicious and get involved leading them to get hurt, possibly even lead them to death itself."

"I understand Gennai, I'll leave tonight. Can I ask you one thing Gennai?"

"What is it Takeru?"

"If i do all of this, everyone will be safe right? No one will have to get involved by putting themselves in danger? It would pain me to find out that they got hurt because of me."

"Takeru... If you go through this all perfectly, they won't have anything to worry about..." Gennai transported Takeru back home mid sentence. "They won't have anything to worry about... Forever. Haha."

...

_** 4 years ago**_

"Guys, it's been a year since Takeru ran away leaving us that stupid ass shit note." said Tai.

"Do you really think he ran away to pursue his dream of writing novels?" asked Hikari.

"No, that's full of shit!" said Daisuke. "He could do that at home whenever he wanted to. I bet this was all an excuse to get away from home, he always complained that his curfew was too early. He probably ran away to get some more freedom! I bet you right now, he's out partying with some shady guys, probably doing drugs and shit."

"Don't say that Daisuke!" retorted Hikari. "Takeru wouldn't do that. Would he Yamato?"

Yamato was silent. He was at a loss for words. With a whole year of Daisuke claiming that Takeru had joined a 'gang' to live a rebellious insubordinate life, he had begun to believe it too.

"I... I... I don't know" Yamato whispered, defeated.

"Well I for one don't think Takeru even deserves to be a digidestined anymore!" yelled Daisuke. "Digidestined are supposed to be always working towards a greater good! Right now, Takeru is doing the complete opposite!"

"Daisuke might have a point." said Tai. "I agree. I don't think he should be a digidestined anymore. Besides, with him gone, he can't even help us if something comes up in the digital world. He left patamon too. If anything, I know that we all expected Patamon to know what happened, but in the end, it seems that Takeru had neglected him too. No digidestined would abandon their digimon like that. I say we kick him out."

Everybody was silent trying to decide whether or not to agree with Tai. Soon after, people began nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well that's that. I'll send him a message on his D-terminal. I know he doesn't reply to any of us, but he probably reads them. Knowing that, I say that we tell him that he's out of the group. That will either bring him to his senses or he will ignore it, continuing to ruin his life as it is. Let's go home guys, I'll send it myself."

With that, the group silently left the Kamiya residence and dispersed to go home.

"Hikari, do you think I made the right decision?" asked Tai.

"Tai, I don't want to believe what Daisuke is saying about Takeru, but I can't help but to believe him! It all makes sense, but I still don't want to believe. But Tai, what ever you choose, I'll be right behind you and agree with your decision."

"Thanks Kari, I knew I could always count on you."

...

_**3 years ago**_

Takeru had gotten used to the draining of his blood. The thing that pushed him on was the fact that he knew that his blood would keep the seal on the Dark Ocean closed. Either way, he had no choice. If he stopped now, Daemon would escape the Dark Ocean and wreak havoc in the Digital World. The only thing that Takeru regretted was the various scars around his body. He had many long cuts on his arms, legs and torso. There was one gruesome Gash on his back that was cut. Takeru had wondered why Gennai didn't just keep draining his blood from one spot on his arm, but Gennai was firm with his words saying that the seal required blood from every part of his body except for his head, and obviously his privates. Little did Takeru know that the blood was needed from different parts of his whole body so that it can be used to recreate the body of the Dark One.

_**2 years ago**_

"It's been 3 years and he's not back. Hell, he probably got himself killed." said Daisuke, his fingers laced with Hikari's.

"Shutup Daisuke!" said Miyako. "No matter how much of a jerk he is, we shouldn't hope that he's dead you dense brick."

"Come on guys, let's just forget about it. He made his decision to continue living his life immorally." came Ken's soft voice. "The least we can do is respect his decision to forget about us by forgetting about him in return."

"Haha, i bet you in a couple of years TJ will probably get so screwed up from drugs that he would start trying to take over the Digi World!" joked Daisuke.

"Daisuke..." grumbled Miyako in a warning tone. Ken fidgeted self consciously in his chair in the coffee shop.

"Oh sorry Ken, haha. You know we all love you!" said Daisuke cheerfully.

"Yeah yeah" laughed Ken. "I guess it's time to forget about all of that. It's been years!" Ken said, now in a more cheerful tone than before.

_**1 year ago**_

"Takeru! Glad to see you made it hear early today!" said Gennai.

Takeru swore that he heard nervousness in Gennai's voice but decided to forget about it.

"Takeru, just one more year and I think we would have enough of your pure blood to completely seal off the Dark Ocean forever!"

"Really Gennai! Does that mean that I can go back to my old life? Would you help me explain to everyone why I disappeared out of no where?"

"Now now Takeru, hold on. Once this is complete, you shouldn't try to rekindle your friendships right away. I will do the honors of informing them all of the work that you have been doing. I'll explain to them the whole situation in its entirety without leaving a single detail." said Gennai quietly.

"Thank you Gennai! How long am I gonna be here for toda-"

"Takeru, you can go home for today. I'll see you in a couple of weeks!" smiled Gennai as he cut off Takeru and he transported him back home...

"Master, are you sure one more year is enough time?" asked Gennai in a deeper and darker voice.

"Devimon oh Devimon." said a darkly voice. "Do not worry, as I am now, I am powerful enough to take over the worlds as I am! I'm just being patient so that I can get out of this wretched Daemon's body and return to my former glory."

"Hahaha. I understand my lord. And I assume that you already have the master plan to completely break down all of the Hope in the boy?"

"Yes of course. After the deed has been done, you will inform the rest of the digidestined what Takeru had been doing. What he had been a part of. HAHAHA. That will completely break the manifestation of Hope himself and nothing will get in my way! Like you said, you shouldn't leave out a single detail to the digidestined. HAHAHA"


	10. Chapter 10

Takeru ran to the library bumping into people in the busy streets only stopping to utter a quick apology in their direction as he continued to run. Takeru didn't know why he was running, his so called 'friends' all hated him. If someone else were to be in Takeru's situation, that person would have given up a long time ago... But this was Takeru, the ever so caring bearer of Hope; Although his Hope these days were limited to a single glimmer in his heart, it pushed him on, giving him the boost that he needed to run in haste towards the library.

* * *

The other digidestined were all at Koushiro's home; all ready to leave they took out their digivices and yelled the all too familiar phrase.

"Digi-port open!" They said in unison.

As the portal opened up, they were sucked in, unprepared for the destruction that they were about to see...

"What the hell happened..." Tai whispered as he viewed the utter chaos before his very eyes. "This is wrong, the digital world shouldn't be this way... TAKERU! Once we get you you're gonna pay for this!"

The rest of the group was silent as they surveyed what used to be primary village. Although the digi-eggs were still present, it was clear that the village had been attacked recently as many of the houses were still in flames.

"Gomamon! Take care of the fire!" yelled Joe anxiously.

As Gomamon transformed into the large beast, Ikkakumon, the group felt a chill go down their spines as the atmosphere became eerily cooler than it was before.

"Hahaha, so the famous digidestined has actually come to save the digiworld" an all too familiar voice mused. "You know it's not safe here children, you may really get hurt out here."

The group looked around trying to catch a glimpse of where the voice came from.

"Come out coward!" screamed Daisuke. "You better come out before we find you, because when we find you you're done for!"

"Is that so child?" said the voice in the air. "I wouldn't speak so boldly if I were you" said the voice suddenly turning into a much darker tone.

Feeling the sudden change in the ambience, the other digidestined looked around nervously trying to discern where the voice had come from...

* * *

Once he reached the library, Takeru ran towards the nearest computer not caring if anyone saw him disappearing in thin air into the digital world; he had to save them. "DIGI-PORT OPEN!"

* * *

Devimon had proven to be too much for the digi-destined. Devimon with his newfound strength was able to take care of the other digimon with ease, laughing maniacally as he was absolutely destroying them.

"We lost..." Tai cried in anguish. "WE LOST!"

"Now, now. Certainly you must know why this is happening no?" asked Devimon in a mischievous voce. "With the help of one of your former friends, I was able to finally open up the gate to the dark ocean, finally being able to release that runt Daemon."

"What are you talking about?" Davis yelled clearly frustrated. "You mean TK?! I KNEW IT. GOD DAMN IT TK!"

"Now calm down for a second boy." Snarled the devilish digimon. "Since you are all about to die very soon, I suppose I could tell you children a little story..."

With that Devimon sent a blast of negative energy towards the other digimon effectively forcing them to revert to their rookie forms.

"Now, lets begin, shall we?" Devimon said with an evil grin. "You see, Daemon was just a pawn in a great plan. The only problem was that the fool got himself trapped in the dark ocean, but in the end, it worked out for the better. Daemon was supposed to be the great 'distraction' while I worked on a devious plan to take over the worlds. You see, there are ancient powers in this world, powers not necessarily of good and evil, but of light and darkness. Darkness in itself was powerful, strong... Complete. But the Light was supposed to keep in balance with the Darkness to maintain the balance of the worlds but there was one problem, Light was too weak." Devimon said as a matter of factly. "Because Light was too weak, another ancient being was created to bear all of the burden of keeping the balance, the being in itself gave Hope to the Light allowing the Light and the Darkness to balance out, but that came at a price. Hope would have to suffer holding the burden of maintaining the balance by himself. In the end, what always happens between great powers happened... War. As the war went on, the Darkness was winning every battle but only one thing stood in his way, that irritable shit Hope. Because of him the Darkness was sealed into the Dark world, what is now known as the Dark Ocean and was sealed and bound by the blood of Hope."

"What does that have to do with us anyway?" complained the younger irritated goggle head.

Devimon proceeded to grab Daisuke into the air threateningly and whispered to him, "I say, when people are telling a story it's best to keep your mouth shut brat." With that, he tossed him back to the ground and continued on.

"You see children, the Darkness is the creator of half of the worlds, he created the beings of darkness, myself being one of them. That being so, you see why it is necessary for me to release the Darkness. Once the god is released, the worlds will be covered in darkness, beautiful beautiful darkness." With a sigh Devimon continued with his monologue staring the chosen children dead in the eye. "The seal on the Dark Ocean should be broken by now but it has come to my attention that there was a hidden prophecy, a prophecy that tells that I am missing one key ingredient to unlocking the gate. And to get that 'key ingredient' I thought it be best to have you children with me just to make my job a bit easier."

"I don't understand." Hikari whispered. "Why would you need us to open the gate? The gate was sealed forever all those years ago."

"Ahh you seem to misunderstand child, I do not need you at all. You see your little friend Takeru has been helping me for 5 whole years, working day and night just to open this gate. Without him, this whole thing wouldn't be possible." Devimon said as he smirked. "Speak of the Devil, it seems like the guest of honor has come at last."

Takeru ran towards the barren land that was once primary village... Upon his arrival he realized that all the Hope in the world couldn't help him...


End file.
